In the past, mechanisms in which a first link is secured to a rotating shaft of a motor and a second link is tunably connected to the first link, such as that disclosed Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-74476, have become common as drive mechanisms for swinging a vertical airflow direction adjustment vane of an air conditioner (also common is the feature of placing an intermediate link between the first link and the second link in order to stabilize the swinging of the vertical airflow direction adjustment vane).